Un dia en Nerima
by susyakane
Summary: AKANE HA CAMBIADO,BUENO AL MENOS ESO PARECE, PERO ¿A QUE SE DEBE?


Era un día normal en Nerima, Ranma perseguía al maestro Hapossai por haberse robado, la ropa interior de su prometida.

Pero a Ranma lo perseguían sus prometidas, a quienes se había topado en el camino:

Shampoo: areim, detente, tienes que decirme ¿cuando vamos a salir?

Ukyo: Que te pasa Shampoo, Ranma no va a salir nunca contigo, por que prometió visitarme en mi local para ir a comer.

Kodashi: par de plebeyas dejen de hacerce ilusiones, mi Ranma solo estará conmigo, por que, yo voy a hacer su esposa JAJAJA!(con su típica risa) Ranma mi amor, esperame…

A esta persecución se habian unido tambien los chicos:

Rioga: Ranma espera…. Te hare pagar por destrozar la carta que era para mi Akane Kuno: No se entrometan solo yo puedo hacerle pagar por intentar robar el amor de mi amada

Muss: Detenganlo necesito derrotarlo para poder casarme con Shampoo.

Algo aburrido de la situación Hapossai les avento una de sus bombas que dejo inconcientes a todos, por lo que pudo escapar.

Al despertar Ranma se dio cuenta de que todos aun seguían inconscientes y le extraño no ver a su prometida en el montón. De hecho ya no se unía a sus persecuciones como sus demás prometidas, y eso era algo que le preocupaba, ¿tal vez estaba perdiendo el interes en el?, así que decidio regresar a la casa Tendo.

….

Era fin de semana, y la chica ya habia terminado su entrenamiento, y se dirigia a tomar una ducha cuando su prometido la intercepto.

Ranma: Se puede saber por que no perseguiste al maestro Hapossai junto conmigo, después de todo era tuyo lo que el tomo?

Akane: mmm pues si, pero tengo planes por la tarde, por eso quise comenzar mis actividades de una vez.

Ranma: Que planes?

Akane: Mis amigas me invitaron al cine, y mi asesor también va a ir.

Ranma: Se supone que tu asesor tiene novia, ¿por que saldría con ustedes?, según se, ella es muy celosa.

Akane: Si es cierto era muy celosa, por eso la dejo, bueno te veo mas tarde, aun tengo cosas que hacer. Por cierto ¿por que no vienes con nosotros?, tengo entendido que los chicos también van a ir, y bien ¿que dices?

Ranma: ¿en serio? no me comentaron nada al respecto.

Akane: seguramente si lo hicieron y tu por pelear con tus prometidas los ignoraste, bueno ya me voy para que puedas entrenar en el dojo.

La chica salio del Dojo y dejo a Ranma pensando, en realidad no le interesaba ir al cine con sus amigos, pues sabia que siempre era interrumpido por alguna de sus locas prometidas, pero no le agradaba que fuera el asesor de Akane con ellos. Asi que le hablo por teléfono a los chicos diciéndoles que si iría y que si por alguna razón no podia asistir les encargaba mucho a Akane.

Ranma y Akane tenian ya casi 18 años al igual que sus amigos, por lo mismo ambos tenian que escoger universidad, por lo que en la escuela les habían asignado asesores que eran chicos universitarios, cuando conoció al asesor de Akane, sintió celos, pues todas las chicas no paraban de decir que era muy guapo, y era obvio que a él le interesaba Akane, pero nunca hizo nada ya que la novia del asesor siempre interrumpía cuando Akane y él estaban solos.

Después de comer ambos chicos se dirigian a su habitación para prepararse para ir al cine, cuando recibieron la visita de las locas de las prometidas de Ranma con sus respectivas familias, Kodashi con su padre, Shampoo con su abuela y Ukyo con un amigo.

El fin de la visita era decidir quien de las chicas seria la prometida de Ranma, ya que el siguiente año Ranma se iría a la universidad de Tokio, por lo que era necesario designar ya a su prometida.

Soun: Genma que significa esto?

Genma: no lo se, pero es bueno que el muchacho ya elija a su prometida.

Soun: que va a pasar con Akane/

Nodoka: tranquilos se que ella ganara la competencia

Cologane: decidiremos esto con un concurso les parece bien?

Ranma: como se atreven a meterse en mi vida?

Akane; yo me retiro aun tengo q cambiarme

Ante este hecho todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Soun y Genma lloraban a mares, por que Akane no participaría, mientras todas sus prometidas estaban mas que felices, por que no tendrian a su mayor peligro en el concurso. Ranma por su parte solo estaba serio.

Todos acordaron que seria un concurso tipo Miss Universo, donde cada una de las chicas tendría que demostrar sus habilidades y al final cada una tendria que dar un discurso de amor para Ranma.

Los jueces serian los padres de Ranma evaluando a cada una de las chicas, pero al final Ranma seria el que decidiria.

Akane ya estaba lista para salir, traía una minifalda de mezclilla muy sexy y una blusa pegadita de tirantes, para finalizar se puso sus convers y una bolsa que hiciera juego, se solto el cabello, (ya lo tenia muy largo pues desde la boda, había decidido dejárselo crecer), se ponía brillo labial, cuando la interrumpió su prometido…

Se sonrojo al verla pues eran pocas las veces que se vestía de ese modo, tan provocadora, asi que no piensas participar? –comento Ranma

No, creo que tu podrás manejar esto solo- dijo akane mientras se rizaba las pestañas.

Es enserio? De verdad no te interesa? Pregunto Ranma algo triste.

La verdad es que me he perdido muchas citas con mis amigas por la culpa de las locas de tus prometidas y las había descuidado mucho, por eso ya no les hago segunda en sus pleitos… además yo también me quiero divertir un rato.

Y sin mas dejo la habitación dejando a Ranma helado con la respuesta.

En el centro comercial un montón de chicos se encontraban reunidos para entrar a ver la película que se estrenaba ese día, ya tenían media hora formados, cuando Akane se les unio.

Al parecer la sala va a estar llena? Siento llegara tarde! Dijo algo apenada Akane

No te preocupes contesto su asesor, poniéndose a un lado de ella, lo que hizo que Akane se ruborizara, gesto que no paso desapercibido, por los chicos que de inmediato preguntaron por Ranma.

La chica de cabello azul les contesto que se encontraba ocupado en casa, con sus otras prometidas, por lo que los chicos se decepcionaron y pero recordaron que tenían que evitar que Akane y su asesor estuvieran muy cerca, ya que Ranma se los habia pedido por telefono.

Todos entraron a la sala del cine, el asesor de Akane pago el boleto de ella, aunque ella no queria, gesto que todos entendieron menos Akane, por lo que al momento de entrar decidieron quien tendría que ponerse en medio de la pareja para evitar cualquier contacto, Yuca fue la indicada ya que ella sabia disimular muy bien.

Se termino la función y decidieron ir a comer un helado, pronto se hizo de noche, y aunque ella no lo digiera estaba algo preocupada por Ranma, pensó que ya lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente así que se dirigió a su casa.

El asesor de ella había insistido en acompañarla, aun en protesta de sus amigos quien por alguna razón estaban actuando muy raro según su Asesor.

Akane rio para si misma al pensar la razon por la que actuaban asi. sin darse cuenta ya habian llegado a la puerta del Dojo.

Asesor; bien espero que esto sea suficiente para que tu novio por fin diga frente a todos lo que hay entre ustedes.

Akane: si eso espero, pues ya me canse de andar a escondidas con el. Gracias por todo Darien, espero no causarte problemas con Serena.

Darien /asesor: no te preocupes yo le explique, y lo comprendió todo perfectamente, además ahorita llego a su casa, para ver como sigue pues tenia algo de gripa esta mañana.

Akane: dile que le mando un gran saludo, y que espero que se recupere pronto, ella es una gran persona.

Darien; si no te preocupes yo le comento además ella también te tiene mucho aprecio, por esto te sugirió este plan, bueno nos vemos.

Akane entro a su casa y llego justo cuando las chicas estaban dando su discurso, al parecer era Ukyo la última, por lo que el jurado tenia que dar su veredicto. Soun lloro de alegría al ver que su hija había llegado y le rogó que participara.

Akane: pensé que ya se había terminado, por eso regrese!

Soun: hija llegas justo a tiempo, solo tienes que dar un buen discurso de por que Ranma te debe de escoger a ti

Nodoka: si Akane tu eres la ultima en participar. Y después mi hijo tendrá que decidir.

La cara las demás concursantes era de completo terror pues, pensaban que la unica forma que Akane ganara era, si ella se le declaraba a Ranma. Por su parte Ranma estaba mas que feliz pues Akane había regresado temprano, por lo que intuía que la reunión con los chicos había sido un completo desastre.

Esta bien participare dijo la chica de cabello azul.

Akane se paro frente al microfono bastante nerviosa, pero tomo valor y dijo.

Ranma… lo que yo quiero decirte es … es….. que no se cocinar, no tengo buen carácter, y no soy tan bonita como tus demás prometidas, se que no tengo tantas habilidades como ellas, …..

Todos estaban en shock ante a las palabras de Akane, unos de alegria y otros de tristeza al ver sus rostros Akane se puso mas nerviosa pero aun asi continuo.

Pero no me importa por que tu tampoco eres un principe azul, eres egocentrico, machista, mujeriego, cobarde, siempre causas problemas y muy pero muy baka.

Aun asi…. ( no pudo terminar de decir por que el rostro de Ranma lo tenia frente a ella)

Como te atreves a decir todo eso delante de mis padres… dijo ranma

Aun asi se que ya gane la competencia-dijo Akane

Como sabes eso-dijo Ranma incrédulo

Akane le susurro algo en el oído, y Ranma se puso de mil colores, por lo que el también le dijo algo en el oído a ella, que hizo que se pusiera igual. y le robo inmediatamente un beso.

La tomo en sus brazos y dijo, creo que ya tenemos una ganadora, ahora si me disculpan tenemos cosas que aclarar, y salio corriendo con un rumbo desconocido.

Los presentes se habían quedado petrificados, todo había sido muy rápido, lo único cierto es que por fin los demás compromisos quedaban anulados, pues el chico de la coleta, ya había elegido a su única prometida.

Gracias por leer este fic

Meti a Darien y Serena por que también me encantan como pareja.

Dejen un review!

Saludos!


End file.
